


I'll smile even if it kills me

by gleek_runner



Series: Mission V.A.L.E.N.T.I.N.E [10]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Damon is a better person with Bonnie, F/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-14
Updated: 2017-02-14
Packaged: 2018-09-24 08:56:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9714287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gleek_runner/pseuds/gleek_runner
Summary: "Where were you?"





	

"Where were you?"

If something,Damon would normally be touched.Now however,the only thing he could think was the burning pain he felt on his left cheek.

Apparently,Bonnie Bennett had quite the strength for such a small person.

"Ouch"

"Do you have any idea how worried I was?"she shout at him.Damon touched his cheek before glancing at the girl with irritation.

"You have a funny way of showing it"

"That's because you nearly gave me a heart attack"

"I didn't think you'd care"he bitterly replied.Truth be told,Damon was bitter.More bitter than words could possibly describe.

Sure,he knew he had screwed up things really bad.

(I mean this was Damon so it didn't come as a surprise to anyone)

But right now he was angry at Bonnie.

Well not really Bonnie,more like mad at that idiot Enzo.Call him selfish but he couldn't help feeling as if Bonnie had replaced him.

Something that according to him didn't even make sense because Enzo could not possibly be compared to him.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean that lately we barely talk.It's all about your precious boyfriend"

"Oh excuse me for having a personal life"Bonnie told him equally irritated.She deserved nice things,she deserved happiness.

Didn't she?

"That's not what I meant"

"It's exactly what you meant"she argued"Just because I care about Enzo,it doesn't mean I don't care about you.I do more than anything and what you did broke my heart"

At that moment Damon wanted to travel back in time and punch his past self.He knew he was right.He knew that if both him and Enzo were hanging from a cliff and Bonnie could save just one,he would be a dead man.

Still seeing her like this made him almost believe that she cared more about her friend than her boyfriend.

Almost

"You're right"he breathed"You're right,you deserve to be happy and it was selfish of me to think like that.It was stupid to think that low of you.I know you care"

Bonnie smiled warmly at his words and gave him a hug"I love you"

Damon sighed before whispering the words back to her.It was never like that with Elena.He would never let himself be sad for her happiness,but Bonnie was a different case.

If he had to put on a fake smile for her,he would.

He will.

(If she's happy,then so is he)


End file.
